


A Little Love (Formerly: A Limo Ride To Heaven)

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP Fic.Dixie and Christy have a little time alone.





	A Little Love (Formerly: A Limo Ride To Heaven)

Dixie had smiled softly as Christy entered her office, she had automatically locked the door, stunned when Christy broke and began to sob. 

"Hey... Hey, c'mon..."

She had moved to pull the girl into her arms, stroking her back gently. 

"What's wrong gorgeous girl?"

Christy flung her arms around Dixie and hugged her tight. 

"Oh baby..."

Dixie murmured, kissing her forehead softly. 

"Was it those assholes again?"

Christy nodded. 

"Can you tell me their names?"

Christy shook her head. 

"Why not Sweetheart?"

"I don't know which ones it was..."

"Well, let me take your mind off it?"

Christy purred and nodded.

"Please do..."

Dixie smiled, kissing her tenderly. 

"My Christy." 

Christy purred submitting to her totally. Dixie purred softly, moving to slowly undress Christy. Christy purred submissively. 

"My gorgeous girl."

Dixie murmured, moving to kiss Christy again even as she moved to cup and caress her breasts. Christy mewed and squirmed under Dixie's touch. 

"Okay, gorgeous?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"More?"

"Oh yes please."

"Such a polite girl."

Dixie smiled, kissing her gently, her hands running down Christy's body to slowly push her legs open. Christy purred softly at this treatment. 

"Okay Sweetpea?"

"Yes...its amazing Mrs Carter."

"Christy... how many times? Call me Dixie..."

"Dixie..."

"Good girl."

Dixie smiled, kissing her softly. 

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Dixie smiled, moving to tease her clit. Christy began to mew and squirm. 

"Okay sweetpea?"

Christy nodded. 

"More?"

"Please."

Dixie smiled and soon pushed inwards, moving to set a pace. Christy all but screamed at the penetration. 

"Okay sweetness?"

Christy nodded.

"Yes...." 

Dixie smiled and quickly upped her pace. Christy mewled and came apart.


End file.
